


Desire

by sadieb798



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alex Claremont-Diaz, Canon - Book, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Discovering new kinks, Established Relationship, Henry is so in love with Alex, M/M, Morning Sex, POV Henry, Paris (City), Sexy Times, Top Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, it's been so long since I wrote anything remotely british this is redonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: Of course, that’s when Alex says it.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts), [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).



> Hey, y'all! Long time writer, first time writing for _this_ particular fandom, and I hope I did these idiots justice.
> 
> This fic would _not_ have been possible without [ferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret) and [ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909) for screaming random quotes at each other and me wanting to get it. I wouldn't be here without their love, support, and enabling. Thanks also to ashes for giving this a quick read through and offering advice!
> 
> So this fic deals with a certain kink that might not be everybody's cuppa. I put what it is in the endnotes and if you decide to give this one a pass, it's all gucci.

> _“Is this desire? How queer that I, of all people, should not know! But I thought desire smaller, neater; I supposed it bound to its own organs as taste is bound to the mouth, vision to the eye. This feeling haunts and inhabits me, like a sickness. It covers me, like skin.”_
> 
> _-Sarah Waters, Fingersmith_

It’s the first holiday they’ve managed to have together since the election. Not that Henry isn’t grateful for all the positive changes they’ve both been able to accomplish since then; he and Alex make an incredible team and he’s constantly in awe he gets to call this incredible force of nature his boyfriend.

But Henry is - unfortunately - well acquainted with burnout, and he knows it’s only a matter of time before they go mad. 

"Yes, God, _please,_ let's go," Alex agrees with a groan. He yanks his glasses off his face and rubs at his eyes, pushing away from his desk. "I just wanna be with you for a while and _not_ think about _anything_." 

What can Henry do except wrap his love up in a tight hug? He holds him close until he feels the tension slowly drain out of Alex.

Paris is the easiest choice in the world, and Henry is so happy to be holding Alex’s hand as they wander around the City of Love that he’s liable to burst. As always, just being around Alex Claremont-Diaz manages to steal the very breath out of Henry’s lungs. _How_ he's allowed to call Alex his, and have this much happiness in his life is beyond comprehension. Once upon a time, he was sure the universe made a horrible mistake somewhere but hoped it'd never be corrected. Nowadays, he's come to accept it as fact and cherishes it.

It’s their third morning in Paris, and it's perfect. The sun is shining in through the apartment’s bedroom window, lighting up Alex’s dark curls where he’s wrapped up in the bedsheets beside Henry, sleepy and warm. Henry spends a few minutes just watching him, committing this morning to memory. He tucks it alongside the day of the Election and that night they won, squeezed in beside the state dinner where Alex snogged him back, and every moment they’ve had after that.

The warm glow touches Alex’s cheek, caressing his strong jaw where Henry likes to kiss. He follows the ray of sunshine's path on Alex's skin with his mouth: licks the salt along his collarbone, traces up the column of his throat, bites at his plush bottom lip. It doesn’t take long for his boyfriend to show an interest, murmuring his encouragement as he wakes, or for their combined touches to turn heated and purposeful.

Henry’s slow in prepping Alex, even with his desperate mewling and begging and clawing at the sheets, at Henry’s hair, at _anything_ makes him want to take him faster. When Henry finally pushes inside, he’s on the verge of coming off, and it takes more than a few bracing breaths before he can start moving.

Of course, that’s when Alex says it.

 _“Daddy!”_ he yells, his slick mouth falling open in a gasp. His back arches in a perfect bow, beautiful brown eyes screwed shut, and sweat glittering on his hairline.

The force with which Henry’s orgasm is punched out of him leaves him shattered and seeing stars.

He flops down on top of Alex, his chest heaving like a bellows and sweat clinging to them. But because Henry is a gentleman, he slips a hand between their bodies and grasps Alex’s thickened cock.

“Oh _fuck,”_ Alex groans as Henry starts pumping, the sound a rumble against Henry’s ear. 

Alex grips his shoulders, his nails digging half-moon indentations into Henry’s skin. He pushes up into Henry’s hand and buggers himself on Henry’s softening prick simultaneously. It's unbelievably hot, Henry’s wishes he could go again, and his dick makes a valiant effort. As it is, he's already this close to overstimulation, but he can’t help himself: he’d give Alex anything and everything in a heartbeat.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Henry murmurs into his skin. He noses against his throat and presses a kiss to the underside of Alex’s jaw, worrying his teeth there to the point of bruising. “For me.”

Alex shudders and comes with a moan, the sound a symphony to Henry's ears. His spunk spills onto Henry’s fingers, coating them in the stuff. Alex holds him, trembling as he comes down and then releases him, his arms flop to the sides, making him look like a starfish. Henry takes the opportunity to slide his hand away and wipes his fingers on the bed sheets until they’re clean. Then he slithers his arms underneath Alex’s body and wraps around him like a cephalopod, wants to stay as close to him for as long as he can.

“Gross,” Alex whispers, his voice hoarse and his eyes fluttering closed. Henry rests his head on his chest, listens as his boyfriend’s breaths even out, and hums contentedly.

“I learned from the best,” he replies, planting a kiss close to his heart. Alex chuckles and slides his arms along Henry’s shoulders to wrap around his neck, obliging Henry by nuzzling closer.

They lay there in a puddle of sweat, lube and come for a beat. A worm of delight wriggles in Henry’s stomach though, wanting to be let out. He can’t stop his mouth from opening and saying the first words that come to him.

“Did you just call me ‘daddy’?” he asks, tipping his head back to look up at Alex.

It really _is_ delightful how red Alex can get in an instant, rare though it is that _he’s_ the one making _Alex_ blush when it’s usually the other way round. The worm of delight grows exponentially inside Henry as he raptly watches the bright flush spread down Alex’s bloody gorgeous face to his equally delicious chest. 

“Can we _not_ talk about that, please?” he groans embarrassed, looking away, at anything except at Henry.

“I dunno, baby,” he teases, giving his boyfriend a squeeze. “It seems as though you need to have a talk with daddy.”

Alex squeezes his eyes shut. “Please, stop,” he mutters, shivering a little.

“Why? Are you afraid of disappointing daddy?” Henry asks, can’t help but give in to the smile that wants to stretch across his face. “Daddy will love you no matter what.”

“I swear to fucking _god_ , Wales,” Alex warns, squirming to get away from Henry. His eyes still won’t meet Henry’s, and he’s turning brighter than a tomato, which Henry finds endlessly entertaining. But he won’t let him get away so easily: he tightens his hold around Alex’s torso and covers his boyfriend’s body with as much of his weight as he can.

“You know you’re daddy’s good boy, don’t you, baby?” he says with a smirk, nipping at Alex’s dusky nipple.

 _“Henry,”_ Alex growls, finally whipping his head around to face Henry, freezing him in place. Alex’s brown eyes are completely blown black, his breathing turned ragged and his tongue flicks out to moisten his lips, the movement momentarily mesmerizing Henry. 

“If you keep up with that shit," Alex continues, his voice gone low and husky. "I’m not gonna be held responsible for what happens next.”

Henry blinks. _Oh,_ he realizes, and his cock gives an intrigued twitch. _Is_ that _how it is?_

“Oh, really?” he breathes, he must be dead and have gone on to a separate plane of existence, because there can be no other explanation as to why _Alex Claremont-Diaz_ has a _daddy_ kink. Henry readjusts his body over Alex, lets his fingers trail over the skin of his back. “Let’s see it then. Baby.”

Alex _shivers,_ his tongue once again darts out and his eyes are all pupils. Henry’s heart thuds hard in his chest, his face heating up just at the sight.

“Wait,” Alex says, a tiny crinkle appearing between his eyebrows. Henry is well-acquainted with that crinkle; it visits when Alex is worried, or gets too caught up in his head. “Are you...making fun of me?”

Henry’s heart painfully squeezes at how small and vulnerable his boyfriend sounds. He’s quick to squeeze him into a bone-crushing hug. “No, no,” he reassures, peppering Alex’s lips with kisses between the words. “I’m just trying to get into it.”

“Oh,” Alex whispers, blinking rapidly. His hands come up again and tighten around Henry’s shoulders, caging him in against his chest. “Do it again?” he tries, his tone hopeful.

Henry smiles, relieved when Alex smiles encouragingly back at him. 

“Baby,” he starts, raising a hand and brushing back Alex’s errant curls, relishes the feeling of gooseflesh that erupts along Alex’s arms, rubbing up against his own skin. “Daddy loves you so so much.”

Alex practically _melts_ in his arms. He closes his eyes, lashes fluttering until they’re dark smudges against his cheek, and his delectable mouth falls open in a groan.

“Oh, Daddy,” he responds, fingers clenching tightly on Henry’s shoulder blades, just straddles the line between too much and not enough.

“Do you want Daddy to take care of you, baby?” asks Henry quietly, pressing a kiss on Alex’s forehead, tracing along his hairline.

“Yes,” emphasizes Alex, raising his legs and running a heel along Henry’s calf while the other wraps around his hip. Henry’s cock rubs against Alex’s hip and the embers of lust that had been banked for some time completely flare to life.

“Yes, what?” growls Henry, biting Alex’s chin warningly.

Alex gasps, his cock wet against the crease of Henry’s hip, and his eyes fly open. There’s that heat in his eyes that always, always, _always_ manage to get Henry from 0 to 60 in no time flat. It takes every bit of self-control Henry has not to come off too soon again.

“Yes, _Daddy!”_ he exclaims, breathing harshly.

“Better,” Henry praises, soothing the bite with his tongue, loves the way Alex's dark eyes follow the fragile strand of spit that attaches Henry’s mouth to Alex’s face. “Now let’s see how well you behave for Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy kink. It's daddy kink.
> 
> ALSO HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY HENRY BBY ILU ❤❤❤
> 
> \--
> 
> If you wanna prompt me for fic ideas, I'm on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/sadieb798) these days, or on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sadieb798) I'm also on discord!


End file.
